


Ankle Brace

by raptoriousVigilante



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 04:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12786873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptoriousVigilante/pseuds/raptoriousVigilante
Summary: Rin isn't unfamiliar with Yuugo starting their conversations off with, "I'm not dying BUT..."





	Ankle Brace

**Author's Note:**

> i found this sitting in focus writer, so i cleaned it up a bit and here y’all go.
> 
> it was a prompt i abandoned, so idr what it was or who gave it to me.

It’s very unfortunately not surprising when Rin gets a call at 1am from Yuugo that starts off with him saying, “Okay Rin, listen, I’m not  _dying_  but–”, involves a story full of preventable mistakes, and ends with “so I can’t walk on my stupid ankle.”

Rin pinches the bridge of her nose and lets out a long sigh. “I’ll drive you to the hospital.”

She hears Yuugo absolutely  _groan_  on the other side of the line and it only makes her conviction stronger. “Rin,” Yuugo says, getting real defensive real fast, “it’s not a big deal! I just need you to– _ow, fuck!_ –come over and–and I dunno, grab a brace on the way?”

“No.”

“But _Rin_ –”

Rin plops right on the floor of the foyer, grabbing her boots and cradling her phone between her shoulder and ear as she starts putting them on. “Look, Yuugo, if you can’t walk ten minutes to the store yourself then I’m taking you to the hospital.”

There’s silence on the line for a moment, and Rin can practically hear Yuugo’s racing thoughts.

“Don’t you dare try,” she says abruptly, receiving a surprised squawk from Yuugo, “I know you, Yuugo! You stay put and I’ll be over soon.”

“With a bandage wrap?” Yuugo sounds hopeful, pointlessly so.

Rin smiles despite herself, zips up her boots and repeats in a sing-song, “With a free drive to the hospital.”

Yuugo yells in frustration, but it’s the kind that means he’s done arguing with her.

“Love you, Yuugo.”

Yuugo grumbles, his pouting is almost audible, but he says with none of the frustration from before, “Love you, too.”


End file.
